


that famous happy ending

by wordlocker



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordlocker/pseuds/wordlocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>growing up royal means wonshik has expected an arranged marriage in his future. what he doesn’t expect is a loudmouthed, rainbow-shooting unicorn prince as a husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that famous happy ending

It’s a testament to how well his best friend knows him when he doesn’t even flinch at Wonshik’s reply to his perfectly innocent question of _how did the family meeting go?_

 

Especially considering Wonshik’s reply is a garbled screaming of random noises. “Ugh, I really hate him!” he shouts as a conclusion.

 

“I believe you,” Hongbin assures him, eyes as big as saucers. 

 

There’s some form of snark in there, because it’s _Hongbin_ , but Wonshik doesn’t bother scrutinizing that much. “He’s this ridiculously bouncy, loudmouthed _idiot_ who keeps making puns about everything.”

 

“Really?” Hongbin says dubiously. “He looks so put together in all those news pictures and magazines. Cute, even. His last photoshoot with Elle was _super_ hot.”

 

Wonshik rolls his eyes. “Well, he’s not. He’s bubbly and smiles dumbly at everything and oh my god, Bin, he’s so _loud_. I can still hear his annoying voice in my head!”

 

“Wow,” Hongbin mockingly gasps. “A cheerful person who smiles a lot. What a jerk!”

 

Wonshik would’ve smacked him upside the head but it wouldn’t be very princely of him.

 

“I’m serious, dude,” Wonshik moans, dropping into the armchair next to the couch Hongbin’s lounging in. “How do they expect me to be married to this guy?”

 

“C’mon, Wonshik,” Hongbin sighs, flipping another page on the fashion magazine he’s looking at. “This type of political marriage, you don’t think they expect you two to actually be in love, do you? It’s just business.”

 

Wonshik grunts, unable to argue with that logic. He frowns upon seeing Hongbin adjusting a pair of glasses he absolutely doesn’t need so it sits perfectly on the bridge of his nose. “What the hell are you doing?”

 

“I’m reading,” Hongbin says indignantly.

 

“Since when do you need glasses to read?”

 

Hongbin huffs primly. “Since I discovered that I look supremely hot all sophisticated and suave. Gotta look good for the fans.”

 

Wonshik gapes. “You’re in my penthouse. On the 38th floor. Your fans are not here.”

 

“You’ll never know with these kids,” Hongbin shrugs, turning another page. “They’re crafty.”

 

“You’re pretentious as fuck, you know that?”

 

“Underwear model,” Hongbin declares, raising an arm to point down at himself. “It’s in the job description.”

 

Wonshik smacks him in the face with a cushion. Since they’re in the complete privacy of his home, he figures he doesn’t need to be princely for the sake of his idiot best friend.

 

/

 

“Rise and shine, your highness!”

 

Jaehwan sobs into his pillow pathetically. If the shrill voice hasn’t woken him up, the sharp stab of the sudden sunlight spilling in from his massive window does the job. Sometimes he wishes public execution is still a viable option to deal with rude subjects.

 

A slap lands on his upturned butt and the sting makes him bolt upright.

 

If it’s possible to decapitate his best friend twice, he would.

 

“Dude, what the fuck?”

 

Hakyeon jumps into bed next to him, bouncing it a little. “Such regal words, my lord,” he coos, smashing Jaehwan’s cheeks between his palms. “You have to wake up, doofus. Day two of the pre-engagement hoopla.” 

 

Jaehwan wails, rubbing at his face. “What do I have to do today?”

 

Hakyeon hums, texting Jaehwan’s personal assistant to ask about his schedule, punctuating it with a salacious wink (which is a feat, considering the un-sexy nature of the yellow smiley face). The reply comes instantly, sans a flirty emoticon. “Hyukie said…horseback riding.”

 

“Hell no.”

 

Hakyeon laughs, because he’s an awful human being, and Jaehwan elbows him in the ribs. “You’ll be fine. Just make sure you don’t fall over from swooning over your future husband.”

 

“I don’t swoon,” Jaehwan says defiantly. “Also, I think he hates me. Not that I care.”

 

“Of course he doesn’t hate you,” Hakyeon says, rubbing their shoulders together, shaking them both. “There’s a possibility he hates that foghorn impression you did yesterday, but he can’t hate you. You’re adorable.”

 

Jaehwan sends him a flat glare. “You mean _you_ hate the impression.”

 

“Who wouldn’t?” Hakyeon shrugs, yelping when Jaehwan pinches his thigh.

 

There’s a short knock on the door before it’s pushed open, Sanghyuk looking up from his tablet to wince at seeing Hakyeon in the room. “Oh god, I thought you already left.”

 

“Rude!” Hakyeon gasps, running over to wrap his arms around Sanghyuk’s neck and squeezes him.

 

Sanghyuk groans, but sticks to the job at hand. “Hyung,” he says to Jaehwan, flicking through the schedule on the screen. “You need to get ready now to make it in time for breakfast.”

 

Jaehwan falls back on the bed, spread-eagle and miserable. “Can I just not shower? I’m sure I’ll be covered in dirt after the horseback riding anyway.”

 

Hakyeon tuts, finally releasing Sanghyuk from his octopus hold. “No,” he insists. “You’re cute, but you’re not _that_ cute. Second first impression is the best first impression, don’t you know?”

 

“Wow,” Jaehwan murmurs. “For the number one intellect in the country, you really don’t know what the hell you’re talking about.”

 

He expects the pillow smashing to the head, but he doesn’t expect the knee in the groin, so Jaehwan scrambles off the bed and rushes into the bathroom for peace and quiet, moaning over his wounded testicles.

 

/

 

Wonshik thinks his decision to bring along his cousin for the second day of the family meeting is possibly the best idea he’s ever had in his entire life. Having Taekwoon as a buffer proves to be useful, mostly because people are often mistakenly terrified of him, but also because he can pretend to be deep in conversation with him instead of making small talk with Jaehwan.

 

“Aren’t you going to talk to your fiancé?” Taekwoon asks under his breath.

 

Wonshik shakes his head, keeping his focus on the path ahead and trying not to grip the reins too hard. “It’s why you’re here.”

 

Taekwoon scoffs, kicking his horse a little bit to trot ahead. “I won’t be here on your wedding night, would I?”

 

Wonshik glares at his broad back, reluctantly steering his horse closer to where Jaehwan’s is. He looks a little pale, lips pursed in a tight line. “Are you doing okay?”

 

Jaehwan startles at his question, glancing at him shortly before looking forward again. “Yeah,” he says weakly, visibly swallowing. “I’m just – I’m not very good at this.”

 

“Ah,” Wonshik replies in understanding. “We can stop here, if you want. It’s not that far away to just walk.”

 

“No, thanks. I think I’ll—”

 

It happens in an instant, something rustling underneath the dry leaves beneath them spooking the horses and Jaehwan’s goes running ahead at full speed. Wonshik tries to catch up, nudging the one he’s riding along, but he can barely see Jaehwan in front of him, curled over his saddle with fear. He passes Taekwoon, and Wonshik yells for his cousin to help, watching in awe as Taekwoon reaches out to grab Jaehwan around the waist, swinging him over to his front. By the time Wonshik arrives at their side, Jaehwan is panting against Taekwoon’s chest, Wonshik’s cousin patting his back in an effort to comfort him.

 

“Are you okay?” Wonshik manages to ask after his initial shock, careful to keep his tone level.

 

Jaehwan’s head pops up, and he promptly blushes, doe eyes blinking rapidly as he tries to extricate himself from Taekwoon. Taekwoon dismounts and helps him down, all the while sending Wonshik looks he can’t exactly decipher. 

 

Jaehwan looks shaken, but calm, his voice steady. “I’m fine. I’m sorry, I – thank you, for saving me,” he mumbles, smiling dimly at Taekwoon.

 

Taekwoon returns the smile, and whatever scary vibe he’s been putting out is shattered in that moment, making Wonshik weep internally for never being able to use him as a shield against Jaehwan again.

 

“We should head back,” Wonshik says, probably a bit too gruffly.

 

Taekwoon nods, then turns back to Jaehwan with a concerned crease on his brows. “Do you think you can walk all the way back to the clubhouse?” 

 

“Yes,” Jaehwan says, smiling more pleasantly now. “I’ll manage. Thank you.”

 

“Come on then,” Wonshik urges, gesturing for Jaehwan to take the lead while ignoring the sharp glare Taekwoon’s shooting his way.

 

/

 

“Oh my _god_ , Jaehwan!”

 

Jaehwan grimaces, bracing himself for the crushing hug he gets from Hakyeon who, as expected, comes barreling out of the clubhouse entrance and into the lawn. A muffled groan escapes Jaehwan at the impact, and he feels his entire body heating up with mortification at the look he’s getting from his intended husband. 

 

“Are you okay?” Hakyeon asks frantically, groping him from head to thighs, checking him over.

 

“If I had a cracked rib,” Jaehwan points out, deadpan, “you would’ve broken it just now, you idiot.”

 

Hakyeon punches him in the shoulder as soon as he discovers no injury on his person. “Shut up. I’m concerned about you.”

 

Jaehwan sighs, nodding and patting Hakyeon’s cheeks gratefully. “Yeah, okay. Let’s go inside. I need to ice my,” he pauses, aware of Wonshik’s presence next to them. “Something.”

 

Hakyeon giggles, tugging him into the building, steering him straight into the private lounge. After getting ambushed and cooed over by his mother, his grandmother, and _Wonshik’s_ mother and aunt, he’s finally free to drag Hakyeon to the secluded den to recuperate. 

 

“What happened?” Hakyeon asks, passing him a bag of ice that he immediately presses between his thighs. “Did he rescue you? Was it romantic?”

 

Jaehwan snorts. “Ice prince from upstairs? No way. His cousin did,” Jaehwan says, groaning at how sore he’s feeling. “I told you horses are bad news.”

 

Hakyeon makes a sympathetic noise at that. “Why didn’t you just tell them you didn’t want to do it?”

 

“What? And look like a giant wuss to that overgrown emo king?”

 

“You royal brats and your big fat ego,” Hakyeon scoffs.

 

“What are you doing here anyway? Where’s Sanghyuk?” Jaehwan asks, just to change the topic.

 

Hakyeon shrugs. “Probably avoiding me. And they’re making the wedding preparation official and stuff, so I’m required to be here.”

 

“Shit,” Jaehwan grumbles. “They chose a date and everything?”

 

“A couple,” Hakyeon nods. “They’d want you guys’ inputs on it, too, I guess.”

 

“Great. We’ll have to come into an agreement of some sort, then. Probably end up biting each other’s heads off.”

 

Hakyeon smirks, his eyes flashing with mirth. “You know I think all this is just pent up sexual tension right? Your first time together is going to be _explosive_ ,” he singsongs. 

 

Jaehwan makes a strangled noise in his throat, shoving Hakyeon off the arm of his chair. “Get out of here. Go have explosive sex with my assistant or something.”

 

“Oh, how I wish,” Hakyeon sighs dreamily, clasping his hands together as he waltzes out of the room.

 

/

 

Fortunately for both families, neither Wonshik nor Jaehwan seem to care whatsoever when the wedding should be. Their mothers are insisting on a spring reception, which would be the closer date between the two they’ve picked, and an agreement is reached within minutes at the dinner table.

 

Dinner this time around seems to be much quieter than their first, probably because his giant dork of a fiancé isn’t running around making noises to make people laugh. Every time he does speak up, though, it carries through the room and the parental sets appear to be smitten by every word he’s saying. Wonshik doesn’t really pay much attention to any of it. 

 

“It wouldn’t kill you to smile a bit, dickwad,” Hongbin murmurs through his teeth from his left.

 

Wonshik scowls into his bowl of onion soup. “Stop saying dick. I’m trying to eat here.”

 

“Like you haven’t had any dick in your – _oof_!”

 

His mother, of course, notices the commotion and sends him a threatening glare from opposite the table. Wonshik gives her an extra bright smile to make up for it. He might not have Hongbin’s dimples, but he can be cute when he needs to be.

 

“Ugh.”

 

Wonshik glances to his right and sees Jaehwan poking at a decorative tomato on his plate, carved like a rose. His tongue tip is peeking out as he keeps pushing it around his fish. “What’s the matter with you?” it might have sounded a tiny bit too irritated, but Wonshik can’t find it in him to care.

 

Jaehwan looks up at him, tongue still out like a puppy. “I hate tomatoes.”

 

Wonshik fights not to roll his eyes. Before he knows it, Hongbin’s head pops up next to him, dimpled grin on full display. “Slide it over to Wonshik. He loves them.”

 

Wonshik sends his friend a dirty look before turning to Jaehwan at his question. “Would that be okay?”

 

Wonshik nods, and Jaehwan gleefully transfers the rose onto his plate. There’s soft giggling coming from the seats before them and Wonshik looks forward to see their mothers beaming at the sight. 

 

“Aw,” Jaehwan’s mother coos. “Flower gifts already, son? A rose for a rose, and all that?”

 

To Wonshik’s dismay Jaehwan only smiles beatifically at the teasing, causing the whole table to dissolve into a chorus of cooing noises, including Hongbin. 

 

Wonshik really fucking hates formal dinners.

 

/

 

“Hey.”

 

Jaehwan looks up from the doodle he’s been working on to see Wonshik’s friend smiling at him. “Hi.”

 

“Mind if I join you?” he asks, jabbing his thumb at the empty chair on the other side of the coffee table. “Wonshik’s over there talking to your dad about some construction permit.”

 

Jaehwan nods. “Go ahead. I understand your need to get away from that conversation.”

 

The guy – Hongbin, as Jaehwan recalls – chuckles, and takes a seat. “Not into real estate, are we?”

 

“Nope,” Jaehwan answers easily, popping his ‘p’. “I’m not into politics either, so you can see how eager my dad is about passing me the throne.”

 

Hongbin squints slightly at him, but doesn’t comment. He points at the napkin Jaehwan’s doodling on instead. “That looks really cool. You’re good at that.”

 

“Thanks,” Jaehwan says, suddenly feeling his usual brand of shyness creeping in. “So, how long have you known Wonshik?”

 

Hongbin shrugs. “Ten years, give or take. I’m pretty much the only close friend he has.”

 

Jaehwan’s about to say something about Wonshik’s shining personality being the reason for that, but he knows it’ll be unfair. Growing up royal is not a walk in the park, and he knows that for a fact. “I see. It’s good that he has you, though.”

 

“Yeah, but I travel a lot on account of my job, so,” Hongbin shrugs again. “He’ll have you now to keep him company.”

 

Jaehwan must’ve not concealed his grimace well enough because Hongbin laughs at him. “I’m sorry. I’m just – look, I’m pretty sure he doesn’t like me either. I can tell he thinks I’m loud and obnoxious.”

 

“Maybe you two just need to get to know each other better.”

 

“I tried, but he wouldn’t even smile at me the first time we met,” Jaehwan argues.

 

Hongbin sighs, a resigned slump to his shoulders. “He can be that way sometimes. If you give him the time and chance, he’ll come around. I promise.”

 

“Only if he extends the same courtesy to me,” Jaehwan says, arching an eyebrow.

 

“What are you guys talking about?” Wonshik, appearing out of nowhere, asks with furrowed brows.

 

Jaehwan leaves his seat, smiling at the guy as pleasantly as he can muster. “The decline of society post-MTV era,” he quips, handing the doodled napkin over to Wonshik. “This is for you.”

 

He leaves before he can see the reaction on Wonshik’s face at his parting gift.

 

/

 

Wonshik stares down at the napkin in his hand, trying to hide it as Hongbin emerges from the kitchen with a glass of water. He knows it’s no use when Hongbin smirks and plops down next to him on the couch.

 

“What did you guys really talk about at the dinner?” Wonshik blurts, no longer feeling the need to act coy.

 

“You, of course,” Hongbin says, not bothering to hide his smile.

 

Wonshik winces. “Seriously?”

 

“What? Do you find that surprising? You barely even talk to the guy. He probably had no other choice but to discuss about you with me.”

 

Wonshik’s heart gives a dull thump. “What did he say about me?”

 

Hongbin’s eyebrow arches. “What is this? High school?” he retorts, staring at Wonshik like he’s a moron. He eventually takes pity on his friend and relents. “He said he knows you think he’s loud and obnoxious.”

 

“Obviously,” Wonshik scoffs.

 

“Honestly, Wonshik?” Hongbin chides, angry. “He also said you ignore him most of the time. How do you even know him enough to like or dislike him?”

 

Wonshik’s pretty sure he looks very affronted right now, but Hongbin doesn’t even flinch. “Whatever. I know he probably has a mental age of a four year-old,” he sneers, waving the doodle in his grip around.

 

Hongbin gives him a pitying look. “That’s really good, don’t you think? He has massive talent.” 

 

Wonshik glances at the drawing again. It’s a caricature of him complete with a crown, looking surly as he sits on what appears to be a throne. “What the hell is this supposed to mean anyway?”

 

“It means he’s watched your face enough to draw a perfect copy of it.”

 

Wonshik twitches, letting the napkin drop on the coffee table.

 

“You know,” Hongbin says lightly. “Taekwoon likes him, too.”

 

Wonshik’s head snaps up. Hongbin waves a hand dismissively. “Not in the steal-your-cousin’s-man kind of way, but yeah.”

 

“Why didn’t he tell me?”

 

Hongbin stretches, leaning back lazily on the couch. “I wonder why,” he hums.

 

Wonshik bristles, inexplicably annoyed. “So, what? Everybody just happens to love him? So _I’m_ the crazy one here?”

 

“Here’s an idea,” Hongbin says, irritation clear in his voice. “Maybe it’s because he’s _lovable_. Seriously, Wonshik. Just get to know him. You know why I like you enough to be your friend? Because you once put me in a headlock and called me a gorgeous motherfucking dumbass for making a stupid joke.”

 

Wonshik frowns. “You’re so weird.”

 

“Yeah, and you’re weird too. The point is, that’s when I found out you’re not some stoic, emotionless asshole. You’re warm and thoughtful. Also that you have a potty mouth, but that’s just a bonus. So who’s to say you won’t find something you like underneath all that layers Jaehwan has?”

 

Wonshik _hates_ it when Hongbin starts to make sense, and it must have shown on his face.

 

Hongbin starts pointing at himself again. “Underwear model with a psych degree. It’s – well, it’s not in the job description, but I still rule. And not in the lame monarchy kind of way.”

 

Wonshik thinks Hongbin ought to have mastered at least two dozen ways to use his dimples to either piss people off or charm them into letting him get away with murder. He still gets a cushion smack in the face, because Wonshik isn’t made entirely of warm fuzzies, and he should know that already.

 

/

 

“Aren’t you so glad that your best friend is a wedding planner?” Hakyeon chirps, grinning so hard Jaehwan thinks he can see all of the guy’s teeth.

 

He wants to say no so badly, but Hakyeon’s temper tantrum is not something he would wish on his worst enemy, so not even Kim Wonshik. He bites his tongue a little, keeping the wincing to a minimum. “Red and blue, Hakyeon? I’m not the president of the US.”

 

“No kidding,” Hakyeon sniffs, sticking his nose in the air. “If you were, you’d pay me a hell of a lot more than you are right now.”

 

“I’m not paying you anything,” Jaehwan points out. “You said it’s your wedding gift to me.”

 

“Exactly,” Hakyeon says primly, turning to Wonshik in an instant. “What do you think, your highness? I think the color contrast will look so good considering the time of day of the event.”

 

Wonshik smiles crookedly from Jaehwan’s side. “Call me Wonshik, please. Um, yes. I don’t know much about color coordination, but I prefer simplicity over anything else. This looks a bit too—”

 

“Garish,” Jaehwan finishes, staring at the mockup on the screen with mild horror. “Did you show my mom this scheme?”

 

“Of course not,” Hakyeon scrunches his face, the _I’m not an idiot_ going unsaid. “Told you I’d run everything by you first. So, no to the whole thing, then?”

 

Jaehwan sighs. “How long did you work on this, Hakyeon?”

 

Hakyeon shrugs, tilting his head in that cute way he does sometimes when he’s upset. “Almost a week, but I can start over. I just need you to be specific on what you do and don’t like.”

 

It tugs at Jaehwan’s heart how much of his best friend’s effort is going down the drain by starting over, and he can’t find the words to make it better. Wonshik leans forward in his chair and starts pointing at the screen.

 

“I like the layout, actually,” he says, his low timbre dripping with sincerity. “Maybe adjust the angle of the guests’ seating like so,” he tinkers with Hakyeon’s laptop and making the changes himself.

 

Over his head Hakyeon is cocking an eyebrow and making ridiculous impressed faces at Jaehwan.

 

Wonshik turns to ask him, jarring his thoughts. “Jaehwan, what’s your favorite flower?”

 

The question surprises him, and he’s unable to answer. “Calla lilies,” Hakyeon cuts in.

 

Wonshik nods, marking a number of spots on the layout. “I’m thinking tall, clear vases for those in a few places. Candles or lanterns instead of floodlights around the gazebo and between the guests’ seats? And definitely a more subtle color theme.”

 

Jaehwan can tell he’s staring because Wonshik colors slightly when he finishes, as if he’s shy. “Um, what about your favorite flowers? We should include those too.”

 

Wonshik nods, eyes still mostly cast down. “Orchids.”

 

“I know what to do now!” Hakyeon announces loudly, effectively cracking whatever weird vibe is going on between them. “Wow, you’re good at this. Any chance wedding planning is a secret hobby of yours?”

 

Wonshik chuckles softly, shaking his head. “I just like – coordinating things, I guess? People call me anal retentive all the time.”

 

“Detailed and meticulous,” Jaehwan says, coming to Wonshik’s defense and not knowing what came over him to do so. “That’s what you are.”

 

Wonshik’s eyes are wide, piercing through Jaehwan’s defenses, and his smile is small but breathtaking. “Yeah, well.”

 

Right then, Hakyeon captures Jaehwan’s attention with words like _choice of entrée_ and _cake tasting_ , and he has never been more thankful for his friend’s lack of scruples.

 

/

 

The camera flashes one last time, white and blinding, and Wonshik’s vision is filled with spots for a few seconds. He can never get used to the photoshoots and the supposedly glitz part of being a prince. The only things making it bearable at the moment is because it’s for the wedding, and the comforting presence of another person next to him. He’s always had solo photoshoots before. 

 

Jaehwan is the picture of professionalism, and Wonshik guesses Hongbin was right when he said Jaehwan photographed extremely well. They’ve just moved back inside after taking a bunch of shots outside on the pool deck, Jaehwan squinting in the harsh mid-morning sun and still smiling pleasantly as he talks to the people working around them. Wonshik had been afraid of how awkward it would be – posing for their wedding photos when they can barely stand each other initially, but it comes naturally. Jaehwan doesn’t flinch when Wonshik touches him, to the direction of the photographer, and Wonshik shamelessly drinks in the beautiful vision his husband-to-be makes.

 

The thought makes heat flush through Wonshik’s body, and he has to remind himself that it’s not a crime to be attracted to Jaehwan. In fact, it is mostly expected of him at this point. They change into another outfit and are asked to sit around while settings are made, Wonshik taking a seat on the other side of the room, watching as Hakyeon bounds over to where Jaehwan is sipping water, long legs crossed neatly. It makes Wonshik think about how considerate Jaehwan was with his friend the other day, how careful he was to not hurt Hakyeon’s feelings or undermine his work. All of a sudden it’s as if his heart is silently ticking off another item on the attraction list.

 

Wonshik’s mind refocuses when Hakyeon squawks a little, fussing over Jaehwan’s hair and his lapels while Jaehwan indulges him, only with a soft pout on his lips. Something akin to a hot prickly sensation shoots through him, finding himself wanting to be on the receiving end of that gentle grouchiness. 

 

He shakes the feeling away and enters the set again when he’s asked to. A couple of women are touching up their makeup as they get the camera ready and Wonshik doesn’t even notice them leaving until Jaehwan steps up and reaches up to touch his fringe.

 

He has a concentrated look on his face, creased brows and bottom lip jutting out, and Wonshik’s heart does a triple flip in his chest as Jaehwan brushes the hair out of his eyes. He’s leaning into the touch, eyes fluttering closed, body responding to the affection before his mind can even register what it is.

 

The camera flashes brightly, and Wonshik knows the moment’s been captured. He’s surprised to realize he doesn’t mind it at all.

 

/

 

Jaehwan has half a mind to gag Hakyeon in the middle of his engagement party. He can’t stop fawning over how good they look in the wedding photos – how loving and tender, and Jaehwan wishes he can say it was all pretend. He doesn’t know what came over him to make him do what he did, but Wonshik’s encouraging response kicked something off in him, the unfamiliar coil of attraction at seeing Wonshik in those suits unfurling, and the shots after that were mostly them staring at each other like love struck fools.

 

The coil tightens again as he scans the hall for Wonshik and finds him – stunning in a slate grey suit, towering over everybody else, hair tousled stylishly. He catches himself before he starts gaping, because Hakyeon will never let him live it down. His best friend has disappeared, he notices, dragging his assistant to the buffet table and force feeding him strawberries. 

 

“I believe congratulations are in order.”

 

Jaehwan jolts a little at the faintly familiar voice, replacing the shocked expression with a friendly smile when he turns to see Hongbin. “Oh, you made it.”

 

Hongbin tsks. “Duty of the best friend,” he shrugs, sticking out a hand for a shake. “Congratulations, really. I’m excited for you guys.”

 

Jaehwan returns Hongbin’s bright smile with his own, flushing. “Thank you.”

 

“Oh, this is my girlfriend,” Hongbin says, nudging the beautiful girl standing beside him forward. “Yura.”

 

She greets him coyly and he bows right back at her, mind blanking out from the surprise. Hongbin doesn’t seem to notice, and Jaehwan points them in the direction of Wonshik’s family, still reeling.

 

“What’s up with you?” Hakyeon asks, jarring his thoughts.

 

Jaehwan winces. “Hongbin introduced me to his girlfriend.”

 

“And?” Hakyeon prompts, tapping his foot impatiently. Jaehwan considers not telling him anything at all, but he’ll surely bug him to the end of days for it.

 

“I’ve – always thought he and Wonshik had a thing going? I mean, they look good together, don’t they? And the last time I spoke to Hongbin he really seemed to love Wonshik a lot.”

 

Hakyeon’s eyebrow rises in a perfect arch. “The way I love _you_ a lot?”

 

“That’s different,” Jaehwan makes a face, mentally chastising himself for being so stupid. “I mean. I honestly thought it’s half the reason why he hates being betrothed to me so much. Because he’s actually in love with Hongbin.”

 

He’s not sure when it happens, but Jaehwan can recognize Wonshik’s attractively low voice anywhere by now. And he’s laughing lightly from behind Jaehwan, causing his stomach to drop. Hakyeon has the decency to look guilty for not alerting Jaehwan, but he dashes off to find Sanghyuk again before Jaehwan can sock him in the gut.

 

“Sorry,” Wonshik says when Jaehwan’s brave enough to turn around. “My mother wants to see you. I think she’s trying to show you off to my cousin.”

 

Jaehwan pushes the mortification down deep inside him and follows Wonshik to one corner of the hall, their strides matching. “I’m sorry,” he mumbles halfway. “I shouldn’t have assumed like that.”

 

Wonshik shakes his head, smiling. “It’s no big deal. I’m used to people thinking that. The prince and a male underwear model? It’ll make for an interesting headline, after all.”

 

Jaehwan chokes on his spit a little, but he doesn’t think Wonshik notices. They reach the group of people waiting for him, and Jaehwan lets himself be cooed over, hyper aware of the weight and warmth of Wonshik’s hand against the small of his back the whole time.

 

If he’s blushing like a giant tomato, he’ll just blame it on the stuffy suit they’ve put him in.

 

/

 

Wonshik figures he’s pretty much a goner when excitement keeps bubbling over as he thinks about having a private dinner with Jaehwan. He’s been invited to the Lee’s residence, but Jaehwan has explained that they’re forgoing the usual royal spread from the chefs. He doesn’t exactly know what to expect, but when he walks out into the patio to find Jaehwan fiddling with a grill, his heart gives a pleasant little flutter.

 

Jaehwan notices his presence and looks up to smile. “Hi, I’ve just got the fire going. Hope you don’t mind waiting.”

 

Wonshik shakes his head, can’t help but returning the smile directed at him. “Not at all. I love to barbecue as well.”

 

“Good,” Jaehwan says, his eyes sparkling in the low lighting before he casts them down, almost shy. “We have that in common, then.”

 

“Yeah,” Wonshik agrees, feeling his cheeks warm up. His eyes catch the glint of platinum on Jaehwan’s ring finger – their engagement ring. The sight of it sends a roll of pleasure down his spine.

 

They finish cooking the first batch of meat and sit down to eat. The conversation is light, and Wonshik’s once more surprised at how _not_ awkward it is, how easy it is to throw banter at Jaehwan for him to reciprocate with grace (and a wonderful smile that gets Wonshik’s heart racing).

 

The glass doors leading to the yard burst open and interrupt their laughter, and upon seeing a slight man with the official countryman suit bustling towards them, Jaehwan sobers up completely.

 

“Pardon the intrusion, my prince,” the man says breathlessly, bowing deeply. “There is an urgent matter and your father is currently unreachable.”

 

“What matter are you talking about?” Jaehwan asks, his voice pitched low.

 

The man glances at Wonshik, but carries on when Jaehwan gestures him to wordlessly. “It’s about the refugee situation, your highness. There has been some sort of talk about blocking them from entering through our pier.”

 

Jaehwan’s face darkens, his jaw squaring, and Wonshik marvels at how different he looks like this – genuinely angry. “From who?”

 

“The,” the man hesitates. “The prince, your highness. Your uncle.”

 

Wonshik has heard of Jaehwan’s uncle at the engagement party, and none of the information he’s gathered point to him being a good man. Wonshik would think Jaehwan would soften at the mention of him, but to his surprise, the steel in his eyes remains.

 

“Listen very carefully to what I’m going to say,” Jaehwan says, chin held high.

 

Wonshik watches in fascination as Jaehwan rattles off orders and maritime laws pertaining to them, firm and wise decisions about temporary settlements to benefit the refugees entering the region, and a low heat of attraction licks at the pit of his belly. Jaehwan takes the time to listen to the man’s responses and answer his queries before dismissing him, the regal posture he holds only disappearing when he turns to Wonshik. 

 

He raises a questioning eyebrow at Wonshik, who’s been gawking at him with a slightly tilted head. “That was – different. I didn’t know you had that side of you.”

 

“Yeah, well,” Jaehwan clears his throat, blushing obviously even in the dark. “I don’t particularly like it, but it comes with the territory, you know?”

 

Wonshik mulls over it, realizing that this arranged marriage is part of the territory Jaehwan is talking about, too. Jaehwan is a crown prince, and Wonshik is not – their current king after his father’s demise is his uncle, and suddenly he starts to think about what this union actually means.

 

“You look ready,” he says, to Jaehwan’s confusion. “To ascend the throne.”

 

Jaehwan stares at him, blinking slowly. “I don’t want to sound cocky,” he replies, the previous cool in his tone returning half-force. “But I figured a long time ago that since I’m expected to rule one day, I should prepare to do it excellently. It’s my birthright, anyway. I should take the responsibility and give my best.”

 

“This wedding – our marriage, it’s a step forward for you.”

 

“What?” Jaehwan sets his fork down and leans back, his shoulders tensed.

 

Wonshik doesn’t know where the lapse of judgment is coming from, but he goes on even at the hard look from Jaehwan. “You’re in line for the throne, and I’m not. I’m being married off to make you look stable – settled. To tell the people that you are ready to rule.”

 

Jaehwan breathes deeply, but his whole body stays rigid. He doesn’t really look at Wonshik anymore, but Wonshik hears the bridled anger in his voice. “I can’t tell you what to think, but believe me when I say this isn’t the most ideal situation for me, either. Call me a sap, but I really would’ve liked to get married to someone I genuinely love who loves me back. So, no. I’m not exactly happy with this stupid arrangement as you may think I am.”

 

“I’m – I didn’t,” Wonshik fumbles with his words, taken aback when Jaehwan vacates his seat swiftly.

 

“Please excuse me,” he says, almost coldly. “You can stay to finish your dinner if you wish. I have some other things to take care of. Good evening.”

 

All Wonshik manages to do is stare longingly at Jaehwan’s retreating back, cursing himself for talking out of his ass. The magnetic pull from Jaehwan’s handle of things – his vast knowledge and heart in conducting the ruling only intensifies at the assertiveness he just showed. Wonshik’s stomach swoops and he reaches up to palm his pounding heart.

 

Yep, officially a goner.

 

/

 

It’s annoying how Jaehwan can hear Hakyeon’s nagging voice as he throws himself into the fluffy bed as soon as they arrive at the villa – something about not being graceful enough for a future king who happens to be getting married tomorrow. Jaehwan doesn’t really care. He just spent three and a half hours trying to ignore the aggravatingly handsome prince seated next to him on the plane, while simultaneously trying to eavesdrop on his assistant and best friend (their whole flirting dynamics is intriguing to him in a way a fantastic romantic comedy does). 

 

Sanghyuk, the bastard, kept his voice soft throughout, though, and Jaehwan can’t really hear through his headphones – which he put on in an effort to keep Wonshik from talking to him. He can’t really tell from Hakyeon’s expressions, either, because that dumbass is always smiling and blushing and _swooning_ in the presence of Sanghyuk anyway. 

 

So he’s stressed and tired. The last thing he needs is to maintain composure as a crown prince, because despite Wonshik’s accusation, reigning as a king is not, in fact, his most favorite thing to do in the world. He realizes it’s an easy assumption to make, but he would’ve thought spending time together would change Wonshik’s perception of him.

 

He’s silly for thinking an arranged marriage would ever work.

 

Jaehwan groans into the pillow, rolls over, and decides to take it in stride just as he always tries to do. So he takes a long nap and wakes up to get ready for the official family dinner. It’s a standard affair, the parental set talking and laughing joyfully while Jaehwan makes small talk with the rest of the table, excluding Wonshik. Hakyeon elbows his side a few times to ask him what’s wrong, but after shooting a supremely fierce look at him, he ceases. He can feel the weight of Wonshik’s stare on him throughout the meal.

 

He manages to slip away while the rest of the party enjoys their coffee on the deck overlooking the beach, lying to Hakyeon about getting his beauty sleep. Hakyeon doesn’t look convinced because he reads Jaehwan like a book, but he doesn’t say anything about it. So Jaehwan surrenders to his room and sits at the writing desk, his sketchbook open before him, pencil poised.

 

He starts doodling thoughtlessly, lines turning into shapes, figures morphing into definite features, and when he’s finished he’s looking down at a sketch of Wonshik and him – eyes closed but facing each other, so close yet so far. 

 

There’s a knock at his door, and Jaehwan really doesn’t want to handle Hakyeon’s brand of concerned badgering, but his best friend will not let it go until he explains himself.

 

“Come in,” he calls out, turning in his seat to make some excuse about being sleepy only to choke a bit on his own spit. “ _Oh_.”

 

Wonshik shuffles his feet, and even with the cute gesture he still looks ravishing, still in his hanbok with his raven hair falling into his eyes. “Hi. Sorry to bother you. I just need to say something.”

 

Jaehwan nods, not trusting himself to speak, lest he says _I love you_ or something equally dumb. He does move and gesture for Wonshik to sit on the edge of the bed with him, and actually heaves a relieved sigh when Wonshik does.

 

“I want to apologize,” Wonshik says quietly. “For the other night.”

 

Jaehwan shakes his head, not managing to come up with a smile, but his shoulders loosened. “You don’t have to, really. I overreacted. I tend to do that, you know.”

 

Wonshik frowns at the mild dejection in his tone. “No. I’m really sorry for saying what I said. I would never be able to fully understand what it feels like, how hard it is, but if we’re going through with this, I’ll be there with you every step of the way. We’ll face it together, okay?”

 

Jaehwan blinks down at his lap, heart leaping into his throat, because it’s a proposal of some sort, and Jaehwan _wants_ so much it aches. “Okay,” he breathes, nodding slightly. “Thank you.”

 

Wonshik shifts on the bed and they’re sliding closer, and Jaehwan doesn’t move away. “What were you drawing just now?”

 

Jaehwan’s head jerks up and he panics a little, as if Wonshik is going to find out that he was hiding up here and _pining_ all this while. “Nothing! It’s – nothing.”

 

“Is it something dirty?” Wonshik asks, an amused smirk on his lips, his eyes dancing. 

 

“No!” Jaehwan snaps, face impossibly hot now. “I never – I don’t— _do that_.”

 

Wonshik still looks like he’s stifling a big laugh, the mirth in his tone captivating. “Ah, you prefer the real stuff, then? Y’know, moving pictures—”

 

Jaehwan smacks him on the chest, and the next thing he knows, they’re having a very unmanly slapping fight right there on his bed, giggling and barking at each other like children. Wonshik catches Jaehwan’s wrist in one hand, at last, holding it against his chest. Jaehwan can feel Wonshik’s heart drumming against his firm chest, and neither of them can seem to look away, eyes locked for what feels like a decade. Wonshik’s thumb swipes across Jaehwan’s pulse point, and he shudders at the sensation. He might have made a tiny whimpering sound because Wonshik breathes out harshly and bites his bottom lip wordlessly.

 

“Did you – did you have anything else to say to me?” Jaehwan asks softly, afraid that the moment will shatter.

 

Wonshik visibly takes a deep breath and releases his hand, struggling with what he says next. “I’d better get going. It’s getting late. I’m – I should go.”

 

Jaehwan tries not to look disappointed, because he knows it’s the right thing to do. They have a wedding tomorrow, and whatever they have building up inside can certainly wait. It sure is difficult, though. “Yes. Yeah, I should really go to bed. Hakyeon will have my head if I don’t look my best tomorrow.”

 

Wonshik smiles pleasantly. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he says fondly. “They say it’s bad luck for me to see my bride so close to the wedding, anyway.”

 

Jaehwan makes an indignant sound and hits him again, lingering a little longer as his fingers trail down Wonshik’s chest, the cold of his engagement ring stark against the hot skin. Wonshik reaches out, but instead of retaliating, he’s cupping the side of Jaehwan’s neck and when he takes a step back Jaehwan almost falls into step with him, mesmerized. Wonshik beams widely and closes Jaehwan’s door with a gentle click.

 

Jaehwan flings into bed and breathes shakily into the sheets, trying to commit the feel of Wonshik’s hand on him into memory.

 

/

 

In the spirit of keeping up tradition, Wonshik doesn’t see Jaehwan at breakfast or lunch – the two families having their meals separately before the wedding gets underway. Something more intense and sweeter than excitement thrums through him as Wonshik dresses himself. It’s an hour yet before the actual ceremony, which is to be held at dusk, and Wonshik’s not entirely sure how he can handle the wait.

 

He’s alone in the bedroom, Hongbin scampered off to keep Yura company, he thinks, and all he can think about is to walk the few steps to the room next door. Tugging at the tie around his neck, he takes a steadying breath and decides to take a walk around the courtyard instead. 

 

As soon as he’s outside, Wonshik makes a mental note to pat Hakyeon on the back for a job wonderfully done. The whole place looks amazing and magical – the newly chosen color theme of white and purple decorating everything. Jaehwan’s calla lilies and Wonshik’s orchids mingle in tall clear vases along the makeshift aisle, illuminated beautifully by the fat candles encased in glass next to them. The grand gazebo that serves as the altar is circled with fairy lights and softly-glowing lanterns, flowers in white and varying shades of purple cascading over the roof and down the sides, and Wonshik pauses in his step, picturing himself making a vow underneath it.

 

“I hate it when he does things right.”

 

Wonshik’s smiling even before he turns around. It’s staggering how incredible Jaehwan looks, and Wonshik shamelessly ogles at him from head to toe – from the flawless coif of his upswept hair, to his handsome face, to the long line of his body in the classic black tuxedo. Jaehwan fidgets at the attention, feet shuffling in his dress shoes, but he doesn’t move away when Wonshik approaches.

 

“I’m glad he pulled through. Tonight’s not something I want to ever forget,” Wonshik says, strangely breathless. “You look amazing, by the way.”

 

Jaehwan’s charming lopsided smile makes an appearance, and his sooty eyelashes fan across ruddy cheeks as he looks down coyly. “Thank you. So do you.”

 

“Would you like to take a walk?” Wonshik asks, hands clasped behind his back in an effort to keep from touching Jaehwan even though he really wants to. Jaehwan nods and Wonshik nudges him along, down the aisle and into the skirts of the garden.

 

Jaehwan’s family villa is on a private island, and they can hear the waves faintly to their left as they maneuver through the tall hedges – almost like a mini maze – to get to the canopied walkway. It smells like grass and spring, the leaves and small buds of flowers fluttering above their heads, and they silently stop in their tracks halfway for no apparent reason at all.

 

Wonshik smiles down at Jaehwan, taking his hands, and playing with the engagement band on his finger. “Thank you for doing this with me.”

 

“For walking with you?” Jaehwan teases, mischief coloring his tone.

 

Wonshik tugs him a little closer, sharply, and Jaehwan almost stumbles into his chest. “No matter how I reacted when we first met, never ever change. I like – this. I like you, the way you are.”

 

Jaehwan’s cheeks color furiously, but he keeps grinning anyway. “Are you courting me, your highness?”

 

“I don’t know,” Wonshik mumbles, his eyes darting from Jaehwan’s eyes to his mouth. “Are you…open to courting?”

 

“No,” Jaehwan answers breezily. Wonshik’s heart twists in his chest. “I’m engaged to be married,” Jaehwan adds, smiling slyly as he walks ahead. “Sorry.”

 

Wonshik makes a growling sound and reaches out to grab his arm, pulling him back. Jaehwan is forced to tilt his head a little to look at him, and Wonshik feels pleasure rolling down his spine. “Does this fiancé of yours know how lucky he is?”

 

Jaehwan scrunches his whole face up adorably. “I don’t know. He’s kind of a lunkhead.” 

 

Wonshik balks, voice rising in volume. “I will have you know that I have a double degree in—”

 

“Shut up, you loser.”

 

Jaehwan’s lips feel as soft as they look, and he opens them prettily for Wonshik, their tongues meeting delightedly, slick and hot. They’re pressed impossibly close together, Jaehwan’s fingers clutching at the front of his shirt and Wonshik’s tangled into the hair at the back of his head. Jaehwan moans softly and Wonshik surges even further, determined to map every contour and taste of Jaehwan’s mouth. He’s getting hard already, and Jaehwan’s hips hitch over his, the friction making them both keen like horny teenagers.

 

“Oh my god,” a familiar groan rings from the edge of the path. “Damn it, guys. Save it for the honeymoon, please!” Hongbin croaks, his voice breaking. 

 

They’ve stopped kissing, much to Wonshik’s dismay, and Jaehwan’s squirming against him. Wonshik is not releasing him so easily, no matter how red he’s become, and Jaehwan tries to bury his face in Wonshik’s shoulder. He jolts away when a sharp squeal joins Hongbin’s noises of despair.

 

“Oh my god, yes!” Hakyeon whoops, jumping a little in place. “Desperate, kinky newlywed sex tonight!”

 

Hongbin stares at him with absolute horror, but Hakyeon keeps on grinning maniacally and clapping elatedly. Both Jaehwan and Wonshik are muffling their laughter into the other’s shoulders. There are rapid footsteps before Jaehwan’s assistant appears next to the two spectators and he starts yanking Hakyeon away, feigning an emergency with the ice sculpture. Hakyeon doesn’t seem to care, clinging back to the kid with the ferocity of an octopus.

 

“Look, Sanghyukie! Our Jaehwan is getting himself some tonight!”

 

“Of course he is,” Sanghyuk says wearily, dragging Hakyeon further away with brute strength. “He’s getting married. Now, come along, hyung. I need your help with something.”

 

“Does that mean we should get married too before we can get busy?” Hakyeon coos, now trying to plant a kiss on Sanghyuk’s cheek.

 

Sanghyuk wails miserably and pulls harder, throwing a look at Jaehwan before they disappear behind the hedge. 

 

Hongbin coughs uncomfortably, making to disappear as well. “Your mother wanted me to tell you that you guys have five minutes before we get started. So, hurry up and – finish or whatever.”

 

Wonshik watches as his best friend dashes off, and turns back to the satisfying bulk in his arms. “Let’s get married, shall we?”

 

“Okay,” Jaehwan grins, rubbing their noses together.

 

Wonshik kisses him again, set on taking his time. After all, they need to quell the need a little before doing it in front of an audience later. Jaehwan burrows deeper into his chest and Wonshik thinks, finally, that happily ever after might not only be at the end of fairytales.

**Author's Note:**

> » title taken from john mclaughlin’s ‘so close’
> 
>  
> 
> » heavily inspired by [this](http://i.imgur.com/D1bOPGk.jpg)


End file.
